


The way to a girl's heart (is art)

by Nessarin_the_greatish



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: (and cyrus too), (like slightly), Coming Out, Confessions, Crushes, Dreams, F/F, Getting Together, I hate the movie Coraline and so does Andi, Internalized Homophobia, Light Angst, Like lots of pining, Mutual Pining, POV Multiple, Post-Canon, Post-Finale, Sleepovers, Supportive T. J. Kippen, T. J. Kippen & Amber Are Siblings, Texting, background tyrus, oblivious lesbians, yh they're both idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 16:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20474153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nessarin_the_greatish/pseuds/Nessarin_the_greatish
Summary: Wait.Amber opened her eyes. All along it was Andi who she'd been thinking about, not Jonah. It had been Andi. But, for how long?*Part of her already knew, though wasn't quite ready to admit it.Andi liked Amber. Like, liked Amber.*It was a dance and a startling realisation that changed everything.It was a dream and a lingering thought that shifted it all.Like a piece of art, it started with a light sketch - faint, abstract. But with no thought at all (or a little too much) it changed. Was coloured, outlined and began to blossom into something entirely new. It was a lot like Amber and Andi.





	The way to a girl's heart (is art)

**Author's Note:**

> It's FINALLY HERE!!!!! Hi, so I've been working on this...pretty much since the finale. And, a month later, we're here! I hope you enjoy, and thanks for reading :)

“Amber, come dance with me!”

** **

Andi didn’t wait for a reply before grabbing Amber’s hand, pulling her closer. Amber didn't mind. The bright flashing lights, booming music and oppressive heat within the room was a little overwhelming, or it would have all been. But, somehow being there with Andi with hands clasped as they twirled and spun amidst the crowds, the music and heat and lights faded — to nothing at all.

** **

The low base of the song led their spontaneous steps and spins, pulsating through Amber like a frantic heartbeat. Or was it because of something else? The closer Andi got, the more she grinned and giggled and the quicker the beat became. 

** **

It had to be all the dancing they were doing, was how she reasoned her thoughts away. 

** **

But as the night went on, the two floated away from each other. Unable to resist, Amber’s eyes sought Andi out amongst a sea of people, something in the pit of her stomach lurching each time someone else danced with her as she had. She tried to ignore that. 

** **

Later that night, TJ went up to the stage. The first few chords silenced the room to no more than hushed anticipation. However, Amber smiled knowingly. She looked between her brother and Cyrus as they shared soft glances while he sang the first few lines, and then she began too. When the song was in full swing, everyone loosened up, seemed elated. Electrified even. Andi sang across the room to her, grin wide and eyes wider. For a fraction of a moment, the nerves returned, but she sung back with enthusiasm to match. 

** **

A little after the song, numbers began to dwindle down. The night settled into the sky but Amber wished dusk had lasted longer. She wanted the moment to last. In some ways, it felt as though the night was endless. The party would keep going and she would keep dancing (with Andi) and laughing (with Andi) and—

** **

“Mom’s here Amber.” she glanced up at who had tapped her, words nearly lost in the music and chatter of those still there. 

** **

“What?” she gazed back towards Andi.

** **

TJ let out an impatient scoff. “You heard what I said. We’re waiting outside in the car and _ will _abandon you in five minutes.” He was about to walk away before adding, “Oh, and I call shotgun.”

** **

Amber rolled her eyes. “Of course you do.”

** **

Heart sinking as she readied herself to leave, Amber started to gather up her things, careful not to forget anything. Really, she wasn’t “ready” at all. Certainly not emotionally speaking. 

** **

“Oh, you’re leaving now?” Andi asked. 

** **

Nodding, Amber forced a smile on her lips. “Yeah.”

** **

“Sucks you couldn’t stay longer, but, I’ll walk you out, if you want?”

** **

The smile was no longer forced. 

** **

“Sure.” 

** **

Until they were right at the door, not much was said. There was that familiar sinking, heavy weight in her chest again, as Amber thought that might be it. No words, besides from an awkward goodbye. But of course, right at the last second “it” became something after all.

** **

“I had a lot of fun tonight.” Andi smiled, soft and sweet. So sweet it was reflex to return it with a one of her own. 

** **

“Me too.”

** **

There was a beat too long of silence. Of smiling and quick glances. It was unnerving, but in an addictive way that made Amber’s stomach churn. Out of habit, she let out a short chuckle.

** **

“Thanks for hosting an epic party, I’m sure it’ll go down in history.”

** **

“You think?” Andi teased.

** **

“Oh, I know.” Amber didn’t know whether she should have waved then, or leant in to hug her, and most of all, she didn’t know why she was overthinking it. Before she had come to make a formal decision Andi was leaning in.

** **

“Night Amber.” the words were quiet but clear, arms slung over her shoulders. What could she do except hug back?

** **

Amber wrapped her arms around Andi’s torso, held it there for a moment and then pulled away as the insistent _ thud thud thud _ increased. “Goodnight Bambi.”

** **

-

** **

Eyes closed but wide awake, it was only as she settled in the passenger seat that a thought crossed Amber’s mind. A thought that hadn’t up until then. Jonah. Well, not at all. When Jonah was with Andi there was that slight spike of jealousy, but it disappeared when he did into the crowds. 

** **

_ Wait_. 

** **

Amber opened her eyes. All along it was Andi who she'd been thinking about, not Jonah. It had been Andi. But, for how long? 

** **

*******

** **

** _21:40_ **

** **

**Amber**: had a great time at ur (legendary) party! See u tmr at the spoon? ♥️

** **

**Andi**: I had the best time too :)

**Andi**: and yeah, you'll see me tmr! Sleep tight ♥️

** **

-

** **

It had been close to an hour since Amber had messaged her, yet there Andi was, reading through it just one more time. Fingers tracing over the words, and the heart Amber had sent. Her mind replayed their conversation before she left too. 

** **

_ Goodnight Bambi. _

** **

The nickname made her smile so wide her cheeks hurt. Andi then wondered why. Why it meant so much? Why Amber was on her mind, and had been in her mind, for longer than necessary? Eventually, she laid her phone down on her bedside table (by then the messages were memorised). 

** **

Sleep slowly took over, and soon enough, as Andi's eyes slid shut she wondered whether Amber was asleep, and what she'd been thinking about.

** **

*******

** **

_ "Dance with me?" _

** **

_ Amber's voice pierces through the music, now slowing to something softer. The flashing lights paint her face in streaks of colour as she grins. She's beautiful. Strangely enough, Andi doesn't push the thought away. She steps a little closer, matching Amber's smile with one of her own. _

** **

_ "Of course." Her words come out too soft, too quiet. It doesn't seem to matter though. _

** **

_ The crowds of people have dissipated, and it's just them, Andi and Amber. And the music, guiding their steps, filling the room along with their laughter. _

** **

_ "I'm having the best time," says Amber, leaning closer. They sway to the song with hands entwined. _

** **

_ In her grip, Andi's whole body churns with nerves, the adrenaline from more than the dancing. But, she's not scared. The lyrics are incomprehensible, blurring into low notes, high notes. She doesn't mind. All that's clear is Amber, and her brilliant smile. Amber, and her hold on Andi's hand. Amber, spinning her, round and round, then back again and— _

** **

_ "Andi…" _

** **

_The girl who looks back at her isn't smiling anymore. Her eyebrows are creased, her eyes don't sparkle and she's chewing on her lip. She doesn't look at Andi. _

** **

_ "Amber?" Her voice comes out more hoarse, more scared. She glances round her room. They’re sat on her bed, the soft glow of the lamp lighting up the room. _

** **

_ Hadn't they been dancing? _

** **

_ Once light and full of life, the air now feels heavy. Andi sees how it weighs down on the both of them. _

** **

_ Something between a laugh and a sigh comes out of Amber and she shuffles closer. _

** **

_ "I know this is scary, like, super scary, but—" her fingers tap Andi's palm, like she's itching to hold it. At least Andi is. _

** **

_ Without meaning to, she leans in closer. _

** **

_ "Um," Amber whispers, breathes even. "Andi, I think I might-" _

** **

*******

** **

At first, when Andi awoke she couldn't recall what it was she'd dreamt about. It only took another two seconds for it to all flood into her mind. A rushing river of words and colours and soft, soft skin. A hand she held— Amber's hand. 

** **

In her dream, she had held Amber's hand.

** **

"_What _?" She said aloud, to no one in particular. "Amber…?" 

** **

The words felt forbidden on her lips, as if after that dream, speaking her name would make her materialise. Or worse: would make it so much more real. 

** **

Andi replayed all she remembered in her head. A lot of what they had said felt forgotten, Andi having to fill out the blanks now she was awake. But none of the images were forgotten. Not of the dancing, hands intertwined and bodies close together. Not of the drumming on her palm or the way Amber whispered her name…

** **

_ Nope. Nope nope nope nope nope. _ Andi made a grab for her phone and audibly groaned. _ 6:08am _ . On a _ Saturday _. 

** **

But she couldn't go back to sleep. Her mind was too awake, too occupied, and there was a chance Andi's dream could pick up where it left off. Which she didn't want (probably).

** **

Art was the first solution she came up with, it always was. Andi considered making a bracelet but found herself reaching for her sketchbook instead.

** **

Her mom had given it to her as a "celebratory gift for getting into SAVA", and already there were light sketches and swatches of colours littering the first few pages. It was plain but beautiful all the same: a deep, rich brown hardback; gold embroidered flowers and gold lettering with "sketchbook" on the spine. When Andi had received it she nearly cried.

** **

Now, a blank page stared back at her— empty and intimidating. As she always did, Andi started doodling on the edges. A loosely drawn flower, a heart, a messily sketched butterfly in another corner and more hearts. Before she knew it the corners and edges were bursting with life. The middle remained empty. 

** **

What would be most fitting as the centerpiece? Something to match the lively, and however imperfect beauty of the flowers and butterflies and hearts. 

** **

Andi racked her head for ideas for what seemed like a lifetime and eventually took to scrolling through her phone gallery as a distraction. It was as she was about to swipe to the next picture that Andi found it, stopped short. Oh. A girl with cascading blonde hair and a pair of pale green eyes stared back at her. Amber.

** **

The picture was taken in the muted light of dusk, a golden tint making her glow. Andi had took the picture one evening while they were hanging out in the park. Unable to resist the urge to miss such a beautiful moment, she snapped a few shots before Amber had noticed, ready for the onslaught of self criticism that usually ensued when she realised, demanding she deleted the large majority of them. 

** **

Andi could never understand why. Amber was, well, she was... amazing. More than amazing. But that evening, Amber smiled when she saw them and said, "Wow, you're amazing at that... photography I mean. These are pretty great Bambi!" 

** **

The way Andi's insides warmed at the praise spread throughout her body, dull but still present as she recalled the memory. 

** **

_ No_. She would not draw Amber. She couldn't. It was so tempting though; Andi knew how nicely she would fit into the scene surrounding the page. Though drawing her made Andi feel a certain kind of wrong...it would look stunning. 

** **

And so, hesitantly and filled with a strange sort of guilt, Andi began the faint outline of a face. 

** **

That was only how Andi began, with a sketch. It soon turned to line art, shaded delicately, to colours and before she knew it her sketchbook was set aside and she had made a bracelet too, with pinks, heart beads and an "A" on it (she’d be lying if she said it stood for Andi.)

** **

The last time she had made a bracelet for someone and felt like this, panicked and giddy, was for Jonah. 

** **

Part of her already knew, though wasn't quite ready to admit it. 

** **

She liked Amber. Like, _ liked _ Amber.

** **

A lot like her feelings, Andi shoved away the things she had made under her bed when she heard footsteps. From behind the door, her mom poked her head in.

** **

"Hey Andi— wait, what time is it?" Bex sat down beside Andi after a moment.

** **

Andi glanced at her phone. "Nearly 7am." She couldn't help but sigh the words, and it was clear that Bex noticed.

** **

"You ok? It's way too early to be up on a Saturday." She smiled, bumping their shoulders together. 

** **

Biting her lip, Andi wondered what she could say. She definitely wouldn't admit she had a dream about one of her closest friends in a "more than friends" way and then went on an art rampage to clear her mind.

** **

"I...had a dream." Keeping it vague seemed like a good idea.

** **

"Oh...like, a bad dream?"

** **

Andi shook her head. "No no, just... thought provoking." 

** **

Bex nodded, expression understanding and empathetic, when really, Andi thought, she had no clue.

** **

*******

** **

Amber was taking the order for a young girl and who she assumed to be her mother when Andi finally arrived. From that point forwards, she wasn’t focused on scribbling down their requests anymore, but watching as Andi slid down next to Cyrus at the booth where her friends were sat. She bit the inside of her cheek, noticed the quickening pace of her heartbeat. Perhaps it would be obvious Amber radiated nerves. 

** **

“Um, did you get our order written down?” The mother smiled, though Amber doubted it was one of sincerity. 

** **

“Oh...what was it again?” 

** **

The woman seemed to hold back a sigh before repeating her order. This time, Amber wrote it all down and sent it to the kitchen. When she turned back to Andi’s table, she saw TJ had arrived too. Cyrus and him shared a look, before the table quieted down to listen to whatever Cyrus was saying. By the end of his speech the table erupted into grins and congratulations. Her brother had an arm around Cyrus, and both smiled shyly. 

** **

_ Ohhhhhh_. Amber grinned too. Those two idiots had finally got together. 

** **

Just then, Andi glanced her way. The nerves spiked in her chest, but Amber tried her best to keep her cool, waving back at her mouthing, “Hi!” 

** **

Amber noted how tired Andi looked, somehow on edge. She noticed Amber, and for a moment just stared, unsmiling. As quickly as the strange look came, it passed. It was replaced with a timid smile and a small wave. 

** **

_ Crap_. She hadn’t done something wrong, had she? Amber peered at the clock. In five minutes she was due for her break, so might as well sit down now. 

** **

“Hey Guys!” She sat down opposite Andi, and smirked at TJ smugly. “So, congrats on finally realising you two are meant for each other, took long enough.” 

** **

Cyrus had a sheepish look on his face. “Honestly, why is it that everyone seemed to realise before us?” 

** **

“Who knows.” TJ shrugged. 

** **

“I know,” scoffed Buffy. “You ain’t slick.” 

** **

The now couple rolled their eyes, Buffy and Jonah laughed and Andi seemed as though she were on another planet. 

** **

“Andi, how are you feeling post the most awesome party ever?” Amber asked, attempting to grab her attention.

** **

Laying her head on the table and sighing, Andi said. “Tired.” 

** **

“Aw, what kept you past your bedtime?” She leaned forwards, mirroring her position and nudging her arm softly. Andi almost flinched away from her touch, straightening up. It was only after a brief pause that she did so, gazing at Amber with an indecipherable expression - eyes wide, cheeks red and mouth set in a straight line. 

** **

Amber straightened up in her seat too. 

** **

"I...just had a lot on my mind I guess..." Andi trailed off. 

** **

"Oh." There was that churning in her stomach again, those butterflies, rampant and rioting in a way Amber had never experienced before. 

** **

She could tell something was off with Andi. But another thought crossed her mind, that maybe it was _ her _ that was off, acting strange, not like a friend would. Maybe Andi had realised...and she was really uncomfortable about it. 

** **

Ready to get up and leave, Amber was taken aback when Andi suggested they stroll through the park. One moment it seemed like she was angry or on edge, or…nervous? And now she was smiling her bright, beautiful smile again, something Amber couldn't say no to (not even if she tried.)

** **

-

** **

"Are things getting better at home now?" 

** **

Instinctively, Amber cringed at the question. Even now she found it hard to talk about her family life. With Andi though, her hesitation was always brief. Talking to her was easy a lot of the time— when she wasn't riddled with those damn nerves.

** **

"I mean, not really. I feel like I see Dad less and less now…" she paused, sighing to herself— "And when he is there, my parents are fighting, even if it’s not about work anymore."

** **

They were sat by the pond, overlooking the greenery beyond them. It was a fairly warm day, the sun peeking out through the clouds and coating the water in a sparkling sheen. 

** **

Andi nudged Amber with her shoulder, frowning and eyebrows upturned. "That's not too great. If you want to get away, you can always...come sleep over at mine. Maybe. If you'd like to."

** **

Beaming, Amber nudged back. "For real? That would be amazing! Though, I can't this weekend…"

** **

"Next weekend?"

** **

She smiled so wide her cheeks began to ache. "Definitely."

** **

"OK, I'll tell my mom," Andi grinned back. "We can watch movies, have midnight snacks, do a makeover-"

** **

"And I promise that this time, I won't leave you stranded on a Ferris wheel," she paused, looking over at Andi properly, "Now? God, I’d never dream of doing that, of just leaving you. Never."

** **

Andi gazed back. Her smile had softened and for a second it was as if she were going to say something, something important. Amber's whole body shook, legs quivering beneath her and heart drumming its relentless beat. She mentally prepared herself for what Andi was about to say, but...nothing. Instead, she looked back towards the pond. 

** **

Eyes flitting between the glistening pond and Andi, Amber wondered what had just happened. The silence stretched out between them, with a strange weight to it that she didn’t like.

** **

Amber tucked a stray strand of hair behind her head, switched on her phone, saw the time and—

** **

"Crap, I've gotta get back to the Spoon now, but—" she gave Andi a swift side hug. Better not to prolong the moment, make it more awkward. "Thank you, Bambi, thank you for just, being there for me."

** **

"No... no problem Amber. Anytime."

** **

As quickly as she could, Amber scrambled to her feet and waved a hasty goodbye. She began to make her way back towards the Spoon, but, as if it were automatic, Amber glanced back. It was the briefest of looks, yet Andi still caught it. Their eyes locked, if only for a second and then, with a smile of her own, Amber made her way back to work.

** **

Yep. She _ definitely _ liked Andi - that much was clear.

** **

*******

** **

Trying and failing, Andi bit her lip to suppress her grin. She watched Amber as she walked away, turning back for a moment. Andi grinned up at her, eyes following the back of her head until she was almost out of sight. Then the panic set in. A sleepover? With _ Amber _? In her current predicament?

** **

The girl she thought, well, knew she liked, was now coming over for a sleepover a week from now. And in all honesty, Andi was nowhere near emotionally ready to tackle that. If she was a nervous wreck now, how much could she embarrass herself if Amber spent the whole night next to her? 

** **

Or, even worse: what if Amber noticed?

** **

-

** **

To say Andi was distracted would be a massive understatement. It started with wondering if she should tell Cyrus and Buffy about this...recent development. Liking Amber. Unfortunately the thoughts only spiralled from there. In between taking her math notes from the board, equations were not on her mind. But Amber was: With her teasing side smirks, her soft smiles; her long blonde hair and the way her fingers would comb through it when nervous, and soon Andi was wondering how it would feel to comb through Amber’s hair _ herself_. 

** **

She wondered how it would feel to hold her hand, really hold her hand, and if it would be different to when she had held Jonah’s hand. Would she feel those butterflies, like she had with him? Then a realisation struck Andi— she had felt those butterflies and giddiness at the party. Maybe she had felt them before the party too, and suddenly it became clear that perhaps this crush hadn’t really snuck up on her. Not as much as she originally thought. 

** **

“Andi, have you finished those algebraic equations?” Her math teacher nodded towards the questions that had been put up. The ones Andi barely noticed were there. 

** **

Baring her teeth in a nervous grin, she mumbled, “Oh, uh nearly-” and absentmindedly began to copy down the questions. Mind still lingering on Amber, Amber, Amber, it was only until after she had written the name down in her book that its stark contrast to _ x+y+2y _ dawned on her. Heat pooled in her cheeks, quickly scribbling it out before anyone saw. In Andi’s state of paranoia she couldn’t help but scan the room. She almost heaved a sigh of relief when it looked as though most the people sitting by her were engrossed in their work. 

** **

And she should have been too. _ Focus_, Andi told herself. _ No more thinking about Amber _. She did...well, she did try. 

** **

-

** **

Lunch time the next day, Andi was sat with Cyrus, Buffy and TJ. They were all extremely engaged in a debate on whether pineapples on pizza was a valid food option. Buffy and Cyrus said no, while TJ tried to defend his case. Only half following, it was hard hard to tell who was winning. Instead, Andi had taken to anxiously glancing down at her phone, awaiting a new message from Amber.

** **

Little conversations and texts back and forth seemed to be their new thing. In between lessons Amber would let her know how her classes went, when break came around Andi updated her on the latest happenings and during lunch the two swapped pictures of their meals.

** **

One buzz of her phone and she was typing in her pin to view the message like it was a reflex. 

** **

_ **12:47** _

** **

**Amber:** I’m so jealous! Wanna swap a muffin for my fruit cup :D

** **

**Andi: **you wish!

** **

**Amber:** I rlly do! Tho can I get u AND the muffin at my lunch table?

** **

**Andi:** haha, it’d be super nice to spend lunch with u, but i think i’ll keep MY muffin 

** **

“Hey, what are you so smiley about?” Andi realised everyone was staring at her. 

** **

A little too quickly, she shoved her phone back into her bag. “Uh, nothing, Cyrus…”

** **

Buffy scoffed and TJ laughed, shaking his head. He leaned forward, examining Andi. 

** **

“As a wise Buffy once said, ‘you ain’t slick.’ I can tell what kind of smile that is, Mack.” He grinned, though it wasn’t bashful, no, it was a little more sincere.

** **

In question, she raised a brow. Andi was more nervous than she let on, because what if TJ did know? Had he figured it out from how she looked at Amber? On top of that she started to worry she looked at Amber a certain way, meaning maybe everyone knew. Everyone as in _ Amber _knew.

** **

“Oh, really?”

** **

“I mean,” Cyrus began, “It’s clearly your ‘I like someone’ smile, so...who is this person and why are you texting him during lunch?” They all stared at her expectantly. 

** **

“I...don’t like anyone,” lied Andi, lips pursed together to stop her from saying anything, lest she dug herself into an even deeper hole. Amidst the silence came the harsh buzz of her phone. It was louder than she recalled. 

** **

Buffy nodded towards her bag. “Aren’t you gonna check that?”

** **

“No.” She wanted to. Badly. “I can check it later.” The itch festered, Andi tapping the edge of her bag, wishing she could just check the message and reply without proving them right. 

** **

“Andi?” Cyrus’ lips curled up in a small smile.

** **

“Yes?”

** **

“You look like a puppy who was kicked. Multiple times. Go check your phone.”

** **

Huffing out a sigh, Andi muttered, “Thank goodness,” and rummaged through her bag to retrieve her phone.

** **

“I knew it! She does like someone!” Buffy slammed down her water bottle, all too excited. 

** **

“Excuse me, I think it was me who made that observation, right TJ?”

** **

“Of course Muffin—”

** **

“—lways siding with the boyfriend—”

** **

Their chatter faded into the background while Andi read over the text, once, twice, a third time and tried to conjure up a reply. Nothing ever seemed quite right.

** **

**Amber:** we can always meet up and eat lunch together sometimes, maybe outside if its a nice day

** **

**Andi:** sounds like a plan, id love too :) 

** **

**Amber:** only on muffin day of course!!!

** **

**Andi:** R u using me to get to my muffin??

** **

**Amber:** pffft, no…

**Amber:** but would u be willing to share? 

** **

**Andi:** hmm…

**Andi:** I would be willing to share, but consider urself lucky :)

** **

**Amber: **i consider myself VERY lucky. sounds like a plan! :))

**Amber:** oh no, ive gtg :( ttyl? ♥️

** **

**Andi:** of course! Enjoy the rest of ur lunch ♥️

** **

“You ever gonna tell us who you were texting?” Buffy asked.

** **

“Uh…”

** **

“She’ll tell us when she’s ready.”

** **

The look on TJ’s face, the way he had carefully worded what he’d said, told Andi that he knew a lot more than he was letting on. That revelation was slightly, just slightly terrifying. 

** **

-

** **

“Guys...I think I’m ready to tell you..” 

** **

That afternoon, Andi had suggested they all go to the Spoon. Jonah had guitar lessons, Buffy was busy with basketball that day and Marty had (according to Buffy) caught a sore throat. So it was just Cyrus and TJ, which turned out to be sort of perfect. 

** **

“Ready to…?” TJ gazed at Andi quizzically. 

** **

“Ready to tell us about mysterious guy she was texting, who she likes!” Cyrus grinned between the two of them, gripping TJ’s shoulder.

** **

TJ nodded, lips upturned, though it wasn’t quite a smile. “Really? Well, if you’re ready then...the floor’s all yours.”

** **

Andi inhaled slowly, then exhaled. Inhaled, exhaled, slow, slow, slow. She couldn’t understand why this was so hard. Why her heart drummed in her ears, or why her throat went so dry.

** **

“Um...the person I was texting-” she broke away from their gaze, staring down at the table and her half eaten plate- “The person I was texting wasn’t a guy…” tears welled up in her eyes. Saying those words made it so much more real. And she knew her friends would be nothing but kind, knew it wasn’t a big deal. But with all that in mind, it still felt huge. 

** **

“Oh,” said Cyrus.

** **

“It was a girl,” TJ whispered. 

** **

All Andi seemed to be able to do was nod, gaze still on her food. Her voice was low and croaky when she said, “I think I like Amber. I think that maybe I have for longer than I realised.”

** **

Finally, she glanced up, and was met with two kind smiles and a glisten in Cyrus’ eyes, tears threatening to spill. Saying nothing at all, Cyrus got up and sat next to Andi, with TJ following suit. They sat either side of her. 

** **

TJ was the first to speak. 

** **

“Andi? That was really brave of you. I know how scary it can be to admit that to yourself, let alone other people.” he leaned into her, giving Andi one of those comforting smiles. It was strange to think there was a time she didn’t like him, while as of now she just came out to TJ. 

** **

“I’m glad you told us Andi. It’s OK. _ You’re _ gonna be OK.” Cyrus laid his head down on her shoulder. 

** **

Andi tried for a smile. “I know.”

** **

“So, Amber huh?” said Cyrus. 

** **

TJ laughed. “Yeah, my sister.”

** **

She breathed out, long and slow. Now, after that, she was holding her breath a little less.

** **

“Yep. Your sister. Amber.”

** **

For now, that was all she could manage to say. 

** **

*******

** **

For Amber, the past few days had been filled with Andi, despite not having seen her since that Saturday at the park. She had been texting her whenever possible and when Amber wasn’t staring down at her phone in anticipation, she was thinking about her. Everything reminded her of Andi in some way, shape or form. 

** **

That morning, it was cereal. Amber thought that instead of throwing the cereal box away, Andi would make it into a bracelet, something beautiful and original. Really, her creativity never failed to leave Amber awestruck. Just another one of her many good qualities. One ridiculous thought led to another and soon enough she was sitting with her half eaten bowl of cheerios, smiling dreamily at nothing, thinking up an unlikely scenario where Andi gifted her a bracelet and confessed how much she-

** **

“Why are you so staring lovingly at the cereal box, weirdo?”

** **

The box was snatched up from the table, snapping her out of daydreaming. TJ’s face twisted into a teasing side smirk and embarrassed (but not willing to show that), Amber rolled her eyes. 

** **

“No particular reason TJ, can’t I just be happy for once?”

** **

He sat down and began to pour the cereal into his bowl, shaking his head. “Not _ that _happy at cereal Ambs. That’s unreasonable.”

** **

“Maybe I just _ really _ like cheerios-”

** **

“-Keep telling yourself that.”

** **

Shovelling the last few mouthfuls in her bowl, Amber stood up muttering “Whatever,” and grabbed her bag. One last time, she glanced at her phone, and— _ new message: andi. _A small squeal slipped out, and she opened the text, holding her breath a little.

** **

** _8:06_ **

** **

**Andi: **Morning! So what do u think of the colour combination? Does it match?? Like does it???

** **

**Amber: **Of course it does

**Amber:** dont doubt urself bambi, u always look cute :) 

** **

**Andi:** aww, thx, u too <3

**Andi:** like, u always look cute as in ur clothing choices are excellent 

**Andi:** but ur also pretty i wasnt saying u werent lol 

** **

**Amber: **thanks :))

** **

“Who you talking too that’s got you smiling like an idiot again?” TJ leaned over her shoulder, craning his neck to see the messages. Switching off her phone was a futile attempt at stopping him from snooping, Amber found out. 

** **

She swatted him away as if he were a fly, slipping her phone into a jacket pocket. “Jeez TJ, just mind your own—”

** **

“—Andi, huh?” He ducked out of the way of her and grabbed his bag, pulling out a book. “She left this at the Spoon yesterday. Could you swing by her locker and return it to her?”

** **

Scoffing, Amber slipped on her shoes. “Why do I want to do you a favour?”

** **

There was that smug smile again, and one of those irritable glints in his eyes. “It’s not for me...it’s for _ Andi. _”

** **

Amber had gotten as far as the hallway before turning back and snatching the book out of his hand without a word. Somehow, he knew how to get Amber to do things for him, knew how to say certain things. Without even telling TJ it was clear he knew about her and Andi. Or, how she felt about Andi, and how she was sure Andi didn’t feel about her. 

** **

“Have a good day!” TJ called as Amber slammed the front door shut, smiling despite herself. Walking up to the door was Cyrus. Since TJ and him had become a couple they’d go up to school together on some days. It would be a complete and utter lie if Amber said it wasn’t adorable. 

** **

“Hey Cyrus!”

** **

Cyrus beamed back at her, always in a good mood during mornings. “Hey Amber!”

** **

“Tell your boyfriend her sister said she’s finding it really annoying how observant he is these days.” Amber swung the rusting white gate open and glanced back at Cyrus, who gave her a curious look.

** **

“Uh, OK, will do.” 

** **

And with that, Amber began to make her way towards school that morning, past freshly painted picket fences, neatly cut shrubberies and street lamps with a book in her hand and a certain girl on her mind. 

** **

-

** _8:15_ **

** **

**Amber:** just left my house! On my way to skl now!

** **

**Andi:** hope u have a lovely day ♥️

** **

**Amber:** hope u do too ♥️

** **

-

** **

When Amber caught sight of Andi’s locker, and additionally, Andi herself standing there, she began to regret thinking this was a good idea. But there was no backing down now, right? She had to follow through, or she’d look like a fool. And she definitely was not that. 

** **

That was how she spurred herself on, a spring in her step as she approached the locker. Those strange, jittery nerves seized Amber, butterflies swarming with every step closer until she finally tapped Andi. Only they didn’t stop. No, the way Andi turned towards her with that smile (God that smile would kill her one day) only made that feeling intensify. 

** **

“Hey!” Amber thought how strange it was that her words seemed too drawn out and shrill and nervous, _ so _nervous. She could taste them in her mouth, how they sounded. They kept replaying and soon she wished the conversation itself could be restarted.

** **

“Hey stranger, long time no see,” Andi put the books she was carrying in her locker, leaning against them once hers was closed. The hall stretched out, branching off into several other corridors. It was quiet that morning, with only a dozen or so students dotted around that section of the school. The fluorescent lighting did absolutely nothing to diminish Andi’s beauty. At least, for Amber, who was sure Andi could wear a trash bag in the crappiest lighting and still make it work. 

** **

“So...what brings you here this morning?”

** **

Saying something like, “I missed you so much and had a ridiculous excuse to see you, so I took it…” would be an answer that would land Amber questionable looks, so she settled on, “I wanted to return this to you—” she handed Andi the book, fingers brushing faintly together in the process—“It’s one of my favourites by the way, I love _ things a bright girl can do _.”

** **

“Really?” glancing down at the book, Andi’s lips curled upwards.

** **

“Yes!” said Amber. “I honestly started sobbing when-”

** **

“No, don’t tell me, I haven’t finished yet. We don’t want a repeat of the Cassie situation.” The soft smile Andi wore twisted into a smirk. “And_ you _ started sobbing?”

** **

Playing along, Amber let out an incredulous gasp and, more dramatically than how she’d said it to Andi all those months ago, said, “I _ do _ have feelings you know.”

** **

The two held in their laughter, for a short moment. All it took was for a slight smile to creep up on Amber’s lips, setting Andi off. Honest to god, Amber thought, that girl’s laugh was contagious. And somewhere, amidst their fits of giggles, a hand wound up clutching her arm, _ Andi’s hand _ wound up clutching her arm. It must have been to stabilise herself before she was on the floor just barely holding it together. But still. 

** **

Soon, they calmed down and the previous air faded completely. The one filled with silly jokes and giggles. The slow and steadied breathing of each other, the silence and a hand still pressed against Amber’s arm was the new air. It was much more terrifying, much more butterfly inducing. So, hesitantly, Amber took the smallest step back, too overwhelmed by all the butterflies and her alarmingly high heart rate and—

** **

Instantly, Andi retreated too. Her hand pulled away, arm dropping to her side. But the drop in her expression was what made Amber desperately wish she had a time machine. The way her smile faded drained all the bright colours in the room, as if she were taking the life of the world around her with her. 

** **

“Oh, uh, um…” Andi faltered. “I just realised I need to return one of Buffy’s textbooks before first period, so…”

** **

“OK then...I’ll get out of your hair.”Amber pursed her lips together, avoiding her eyes. Things had gone from perfect to awkward in a matter of minutes. How had she messed it all up this time? Looked at her for a little too long. Or in a specific way...some way friends couldn’t look at each other like, without it meaning something more.

** **

Maybe, Andi had figured it out now. 

** **

She had only started to back away when she added, “Andi?”

** **

“...Yeah?”

** **

“Your outfit? The colour combination? Perfect, as always.” 

** **

Amber didn't even try not to look back this time round.

** **

-

** **

After yesterday, Amber felt a new sort of anxious tapping away at her phone. It was more like dread. 

** **

_ Hey Andi, meet me after school by your locker? We can go to the spoon together! _

** **

Unsatisfied, she backspaced and tried again.

** **

_ You and me, after school by ur locker? _

** **

No, somehow that was worse. It took another three drafts, and staring at the grey walls of her room before she typed out a message that she was, mostly, happy with.

** **

** _7:04_ **

** **

**Amber:** Morning! Wanna go to the spoon together after skl? (I’ll serve ur regular at a 100% discount)

** **

Even though it was only past seven in the morning, Andi texted back within three minutes. To Amber, that was pretty unexpected to say the least.

** **

**Andi:** I’d love to! 

**Andi:** but i just remembered, i have a thing i have to do… sorry :(

** **

Heaving a sigh, Amber threw her phone down on her bed. A thing to do. Andi had a _ thing _ to do. Oh no. She _ had _ screwed things up, and now Andi was avoiding her. At least she had the human decency to message back. That didn’t make her feel better. Along with her phone, Amber flopped down, head hitting her pillow softly. Soon, she had to get up and get ready, and she would. She would. 

** **

But for those few minutes, stretching out into an hour, Amber stared at the ceiling and thought about Andi, and that fluttery ache in her chest and how the one person she wanted to see the most was avoiding her. 

** **

When TJ came, banging on her door and shouting, “If you’re not awake, do that now before breakfast gets cold-” Amber got up and got ready. 

** **

And she felt fine. She felt just great. 

** **

*******

** **

Technically speaking, Andi didn’t lie to Amber about having a thing. Cyrus had asked her and Buffy to go over to his place at some point before next Thursday to work on their group project for a class. When Amber asked she panicked, mentally deciding today was that day after all. 

** **

The more she thought about it, the worse it made her feel. Regardless, Andi reasoned to herself the right decision was the one she’d made. How could it not be? Yesterday at the lockers had descended into disaster territory. Andi overstepped a boundary somehow and Amber had reacted, however small. She still picked up on it. How she edged a little further away. _ Ouch _. With that on her mind, Andi couldn’t possibly face Amber. Not today. 

** **

What if Amber was inviting her out of pity? To reject her? In her heart, Andi was almost certain Amber didn't like her back, but she desperately wanted the dream of _ maybe she does _ to go on a little longer. A tiny voice in her head fought on the opposite side, yearned to see Amber, regretted saying no and said _ to hell with the consequences _. But Andi would never listen to that voice. The one telling her what she truly wanted.

** **

-

** **

It hadn’t occurred to Andi they would be passing by the Spoon on their way to Cyrus’. She stopped in her tracks, just beside the door and stared in wistfully, half hoping to see Amber. 

** **

Buffy looked at Andi, eyes narrowed. “Are we...stopping?”

** **

Cyrus nudged her, concern etched into his features. “Andi? You OK?” 

** **

Despite nodding automatically, Andi felt everything besides from OK. It was a strange storm of emotions, muddled in butterflies and anxiety. 

** **

“Well, since we’re here, I’m gonna grab some baby taters to take out—”

** **

“—Buffy no wait—” But she had already gone in. 

** **

Craning her neck, Andi watched through the glass, hardly realising Cyrus was speaking until his hand was on her shoulder. 

** **

“Andi, what’s up with you?” He gazed at her, hand on chin until his face lit up. “This is about Amber, isn’t it?” 

** **

There was a second of hesitation before Andi nodded this time. She sighed, turning to face him. 

** **

“Yesterday, she returned my book to me by my locker—”

** **

“—Aww, cute—”

** **

“—And then I think I did something wrong, and Amber asked me to go to the Spoon with her today but I panicked, and said no, and now we’re standing here—” Andi pointed up at the sign above them— “At the Spoon.”

** **

“Oh, not so cute?”

** **

“Yea—” the words fell away as she finally spotted her. Amber. Whatever reassurance Cyrus was saying faded into the background, and soon enough, he caught on and stopped too. Her heart hammered along with the intensity of the moment, which seemed to go on forever. 

** **

The expression Amber wore sent an electric current through Andi’s whole body. It was quietly angry: eyebrows creased, lips pulled down into a frown and her eyes, god her eyes pierced through her, and... didn’t look so angry. If she wasn’t imagining it, Amber’s eyes were more sad than anything, pleading. 

** **

A jingle of the bell didn’t snap Andi out of it, nor did Buffy’s cry of, “I got milksh—”

** **

“Buffy,” hissed Cyrus. 

** **

“What?” Then she looked between Andi and the girl she was staring at through the window, and the happy exterior fell. 

** **

Taking in everyone’s bleary expressions, Buffy huffed. “OK, _ what _ is going on?”

** **

Andi saw Amber glance back to the kitchen, and made her way there, probably getting told off. Just like that, she was gone, and, however horrible and confusing that staring contest was, Andi wished to replay it, again and again, heat still dancing on her cheeks. 

** **

“Andi, do you want to…?” He gave her an encouraging smile.

** **

“Does she want to... what?” Andi’s lips curved up as Buffy grew more impatient. 

** **

One deep breath in, a slow exhale and then, still facing the window, Andi said “I...like Amber. And Amber doesn’t like me back.” 

** **

There was a single beat of silence before Buffy exploded. 

** **

“_Like_, like that?” Cyrus and Andi nodded. 

** **

“Really? Wait, how do you know she doesn’t like you? And isn’t she literally sleeping over yours tomorrow? Surely if she didn’t, she’d call it off. It would be—”

** **

“Oh no.” _ The sleepover _. Andi had completely forgotten about that. 

** **

-

** **

** _8:00_ **

** **

**Amber:** are we...still on for the sleepover later today?

** **

**Andi:** of course! U can come over mine after ur shift and I’ll get my room sleepover ready

**Andi:** see u later! :)

** **

-

** **

“Stop freaking out, cause, you’re freaking me out a little.” Bex sat on the countertop, While Bowie had gone out to buy groceries. No doubt watching as Andi rushed back and forth, fluffing up pillows and checking her room was clean once more. She couldn’t seem to stay still. The anticipation was killing her. 

** **

“Do we have popcorn?” Nerves getting the better of her, Andi had made a list of things they would need, or want.

** **

“Yep.”

** **

“And extra blankets?”

** **

“Yes.”

** **

“And-”

** **

“Why are you freaking out so much Andi? I mean, it’s just Amber.” Bex slid off from the counter and sat down on their worn, old couch. She stretched out her arm, as if to invite Andi to sit beside her and despite all her nerves, Andi did just that. 

** **

_ She looked more sad than angry, what if she thinks you were avoiding her? If she never said it, don’t write yourself off, and don’t make that choice for her. _

** **

Briefly, Andi recalled what Cyrus and Buffy had said, their words a way to make sense of the panicking mess in her head. They seemed reasonable and they _ were _, but the questions and the doubting remained, whether or not Andi had some sound arguments in mind along with the chaos. 

** **

“But it’s not _ just _Amber, Mom. I mean, technically it is but…” She trailed off, unsure what she could say next, unsure if she’d be ready to admit what she was thinking. Andi shifted in her seat uncomfortably. The worst part was Andi wanted to, and badly, but the task seemed insurmountable.

** **

From the corner of her eye, she saw how her mom smiled. “Woah, just take a breath, it's going to be fine. I’ve never seen you get this stressed out over anyone since...”

** **

“Since, since what?” Jumping to defend herself, Andi’s words came out rushed, harsher than usual. 

** **

Momentarily, Bex stopped short, eyeing her and considering something, trying to slot puzzle pieces together. When she seemed to have come to a conclusion, was about to say...whatever it is she had figured out, there was a knock on the door. 

** **

“Oh!” Andi stood up and made her way to a door, the thrum in her heart growing louder. “That must be Amber.”

** **

And surely enough, behind the door Amber stood, bags in hand.

** **

“Hi,” she said softly. 

** **

“Hi.” Andi took in everything about Amber all at once. From her hair and how it was delicately curled to the ghost of a smile she wore and her chipped black nails. If she was staring for too long, Amber never brought it to her attention. 

** **

“Is it Amber? Or is Bowie back from the store?” called Bex, those few brief seconds of silence slipping away. 

** **

Andi called back, “It’s Amber!” 

** **

“Oh!” Bex hurried back to the living room, standing beside Andi. “Welcome back! Please don’t leave my daughter stranded on a ferris wheel, or go to a high school party, or do anything that’s not—”

** **

“—Mom!”

** **

“It’s OK Andi,” Amber shook her head, “No I get it, you’re just doing your job as a parent. And I have messed up...more than once, I’m sorry about that.”

** **

The half smile Bex wore softened. “It’s OK, Amber. If Andi has forgiven you, so have I.”

** **

“OK OK, everyone is forgiven. When’s dinner?” Andi didn’t want Amber to have to dwell on her past mistakes, or, on this conversation at all. 

** **

“Ten, twenty minutes? Whenever your dad gets back.”

** **

Andi nodded towards her room. “Do you wanna take your bags to my room?”

** **

“Sure.” 

** **

The air was far from cleared, and it was beginning to weigh down on Andi, little by little. How on earth was she to survive the whole night?

** **

*******

** **

That dinner, was a thing of nightmares in Amber’s eyes. There was simply no other way to describe it. The “nightmare” aspect of it had nothing to do with the food, which was lovely, but the atmosphere. Andi had avoided her because she messed up, and now things were fine. But only _ mostly _fine, awkward, tiptoeing around each other fine. 

** **

On top of that, Andi’s parents were still trying to warm up to Amber, the girl who took their daughter to a high school party, and left her stranded on a ferris wheel and...yeah. Definitely not in the good books. 

** **

So for most of the meal, she kept quiet, answering the occasional questions asked and attempted to decipher Andi’s expression, who she was certain was staring at her. Why? By the time dinner was over, Amber still had no answer. 

** **

After the most uncomfortable dinner of her life, Andi grabbed snacks from the kitchen and suggested they put on a movie. Her parents had gone out, and now it was just them. Something about that revelation pooled heat into her cheeks, and quickly, Amber wished away any stupid thoughts. _ There’s no way in hell she likes you anyway _, she reminded herself, bringing herself back to earth and not somewhere up in the clouds. 

** **

“Are you too warm? I can turn on the AC if you want.” Andi watched her curiously, still busy gathering up a selection of snacks. Yet, she still noticed how her face reddened. Oh no.

** **

“Um, no, it’s OK…” Amber laughed nervously, and from where she sat on the largest couch, browsing Netflix before her thoughts had got the better of her, she stood up. “I think I’ll get changed now, so I’m comfortable when we’re watching the movie.”

** **

And with that, Amber steered herself towards Andi’s bedroom. She closed the door swiftly and breathed out a sigh of relief. In all honesty, Amber was a mess. How exactly was she meant to survive a whole night with Andi?

** **

-

** **

“OK, so I don’t know whether you like salted, or sweet, or caramel popcorn-”

** **

Amber scoffed. “Who even likes caramel popcorn? Salted all the way.”

** **

Andi placed what Amber assumed to be the caramel popcorn bag down, aside from the rest. “Well, Buffy does.”

** **

“Oh.” She sat back down on the couch, a reasonable distance apart from Andi. 

** **

“Anyway, you can just choose whatever you like best. My personal favourite is sweet.” She beamed, popping a piece in her mouth. Amber grinned, unable to help herself when it came to Andi, and the way she would smile, and so much more about her.

** **

"Hey,” leaning in a little closer, Amber lowered her voice. She knew better, she knew she shouldn’t push it, but wanting, needing to be closer to Andi was second nature. “Wanna watch a horror movie?”

** **

*******

** **

This was a bad idea. Yes, even though Andi nodded, an anxious drum beat in her chest, she _ knew _ this was a bad idea. Horror movies were not her thing, in any way. But when Amber leaned the slightest bit closer, smiled wider, her breath caught in her throat. She couldn’t even form words, let alone say no. 

** **

“You wanna watch…’_ get out _ ’? Hmm...maybe…’ _ saw _’?” Amber huffed, reaching for another gummy worm. “C’mon Bambi, work with me here!” 

** **

From where she was slumped (a popcorn bowl between them) she looked up at Andi.

** **

“Amber...I’ll be honest…” sucking in a breath, Andi muttered, “I’m not really a horror movie person.” Her eyes fell on Amber nervously, scared she’d disappointed her...ruined the whole thing.

** **

Briefly, Amber’s face did fall, along with Andi’s heart, but her easy smile was quickly recovered. “Oh...that’s fine. I know the perfect movie. It’s slightly creepy, _ but _ it’s animated, and most importantly, it’s PG.”

** **

“A PG? It sounds perfect!” Andi bit back a grin. “I’m sure I’ll love it so...what are you waiting for? Press play.”

** **

Amber settled into her space on the couch while Andi turned off the lights. Besides from the dim glow of light coming from the kitchen and the harsher light of the TV, the living room was mostly dark. Between getting up to turn off the lights and sitting back down, the popcorn bowl had moved to the coffee table. The barrier between them was gone. 

** **

“What did I miss?” Andi sat back down, a little closer this time. She didn’t want a repeat of their talk by the lockers, to make Amber uncomfortable like that. In the dark like this, Andi rationalised to herself she probably hadn’t even noticed how she shifted closer either.

** **

Laughing, Amber said, “Oh I don’t know, only the most important scene...the opening credits.”

** **

Andi gasped, before dissolving into giggles.

** **

“OK OK, settle down and watch the movie. Trust me though, it does get a little creepy, but I’m here Bambi, so I’ll protect you.” For a second or two, Amber’s hand landed on her shoulder. She gave a soft squeeze and then pulled away, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Her eyes were fixed to the screen now, absorbed in Coraline and her desperation to get away from her mother. Andi was not. Instantly, she was desperate to pull the hand back, desperate for Amber’s hand to fix her hair, to trace her fingers along her cheek delicately, to cup Andi’s face in her hands and—

** **

Desperately so, Andi wanted Amber to just kiss her. 

** **

What hurt the most was knowing that, sitting here watching Coraline in a dimly lit living room on a Friday night, Amber would never kiss her back, wasn’t even _ thinking _ about kissing Andi. She was just watching the movie. 

** **

Slowly, Andi dragged herself out of her mind and into the film, though it seemed as though she chose a horrible time to start paying attention again. 

** **

“Ooh, here’s where things start to get really creepy.” In the dark, Andi could make out a hand reaching for another pack of gummy worms and waving them up at her. “Want one?”

** **

“No, I’m good…” She trailed off as she stared at the screen in mild horror, eyes wide. Amber was right. This was incredibly creepy- how did it even pass as a PG?

** **

“Bambi, you OK?”

** **

“Um, yeah—” Somehow, it got worse, and it was impossible to lie anymore. “No. Um, do you, I mean, can I…you don’t mind?” she pointed towards Amber, and was taken aback when without hesitation, she nodded, an arm outstretched.

** **

“Why would I mind? Come here.”

** **

Relief and adrenaline and so much more washed over Andi. Clichéd or not, when she shuffled into the half embrace, Amber’s fingers drumming on her shoulder, her sweet, fruity perfume clear and distinct this close to her, Andi can’t help but feel as if she was a puzzle piece, finally slotted into place. But that didn't change the eerie, haunting music and button eyed ghost children, or the fact that Amber letting her snuggle into her side was a strictly platonic thing. 

** **

Too focused on trying hard to not appear as terrified as she actually was, Andi thought she imagined it when she felt Amber suck in a breath, pulling back the arm around her shoulder. But, Andi couldn’t possibly imagine the hand inching towards hers. Could she? The reality of the current situation crystallized at the soft but definite nudge of Amber’s pinkie. 

** **

_ Oh _. Breath withheld, heart stopping entirely and film quickly fading, all Andi could feel was the sensation of their fingers brushing together, ever so slightly. How slowly, so slowly, Amber curled her pinkie around Andi’s, in a way that said, “I’ll protect you,” with no words at all. Without the movie, Andi was sure they would be able to hear a pin drop, because against her side Amber seemed to be deadly still. It was like the whole world had stopped.

** **

For a while, at least it felt like a while, they stayed like that, no words and just barely holding hands. This was a sort of tense Andi never knew, not until that very moment. Whether or not she liked it was hard to decide. But, if a PG wasn’t already terrifying for her, it got worse, and soon enough her face was firmly nuzzled into Amber’s shoulder, adamantly looking away.

** **

“This was a bad idea, this was a bad idea, I _hate_ this movie, this was a bad idea…”

** **

“Should I turn it off?” Amber was already reaching for the remote.

** **

“Yes please.”

** **

Andi pressed her head in her hands, wishing the scary images away. “Man...I am not good with horror movies. Even the animated ones.”

** **

“Are you OK? I’m so sorry I made you watch that Andi…” Amber sighed and mumbled, ”I can’t believe I always seem to ruin sleepovers for us.”

** **

“No no, it’s not ruined, not at all.” With a new sense of resolve, Andi stood up and nodded Amber towards her room. “We just need to relocate and...do something else. C’mon.”

** **

-

** **

“OK, so I know you aren’t a crafts person, but…” Andi went to lean in closer, before reminding herself that doing so wasn’t one of her brightest ideas. Instead, she got up from her bed to grab her supplies. “Please, Amber?”

** **

With one dramatic heave of a sigh, Amber said. “How could I possibly say no?”

** **

The words tugged at Andi’s heartstrings, soft and a few shades off the usual teasing tone of voice Amber used. They left her all but winded, and confused and by the time she dumped the box between them on the bed, she convinced herself they had meant nothing at all.

** **

“So...what is it that we’re making?” said Amber. 

** **

“Hmm, we could start of sweet and simple, a bracelet. Or decorating your phone case with washi tape, that’s extra fun.” Andi rummaged through the box and pulled out an old phone case she’d made with Bex, all that time ago.

** **

“Wow, that looks extra fun. Teach me how you do it that good?” With that, Andi began to show Amber how she did it, while she watched attentively and started her own.

** **

“How is sticking washi tape onto a phone case harder than it looks?” Tearing off the tape for the third time that night, Amber started from scratch. “You are the most talented person I know Andi Mack, I only wish I had your gifts. Can’t wait to see all the masterpieces you create at SAVA.” 

** **

Oddly enough, even though she beamed at her, sounded happy for her, Andi worried she wasn’t really. Ever since they had gotten closer, Amber always mentioned how exciting and wonderful it would be when they were finally at Grant together. But now, they would never be - so Andi didn’t try force a smile back. She asked an honest question. 

** **

“Amber, aren’t you sad at all because we won’t be at Grant together?”

** **

The effortless smile faded and, abruptly, Amber glared up at her. 

** **

“I-” her face morphed from confusion to...something worse. “I guess, I am.”

** **

Andi gave a solemn nod. “I think I am too.”

** **

At that point, Amber had set her case entirely, pushed the box aside and sat herself right next to Andi. Her hand was on her shoulder. “Don’t. Please, don’t be Bambi. Obviously, I’m sort of sad we won’t get to see each other everyday, but more than anything I’m happy for you. Like, really, really happy. You deserve it. You...deserve that, and a lot more.”

** **

Every part of Andi’s body screamed at her to take her hand. And of course, she didn’t. 

** **

“We’ll be okay, won’t we?” Andi stared at her lap, picking at a nail. 

** **

Sliding her hand onto her own lap and bumping their shoulders together, Amber said, “Always.” 

** **

“I’m glad.” Silence crept its way into the room, and left them sat there, shoulder to shoulder. Amber’s eyes bore right into Andi’s, lips curled up into a small, feeble sort of smile and unexpectedly the images of the dream she’d had a week ago materialised in her head. Of how they sat on her bed, that palpable silence hanging over their heads. And Amber’s expression, anxious and waiting and—

** **

What was most unnerving was, the way they sat on her bed _ now _ felt exactly like her dream,

** **

“Andi, I thin—”

** **

“—_ So _...do you wanna get back to making stuff?” Promptly, Andi stood up to grab the decorated phone case and wave it in the air. She turned away, trying to calm her rapid heartbeat and her flushed cheeks. Trying so hard to rid herself of the dream, and how much all of this felt like a dream, and what would have happened if she hadn’t woken up. And if she hadn’t just interrupted Amber. 

** **

“Yeah, um sure.” her voice was quiet, strained. “Do you have any more washi tape? I wanna try change it up a little.” 

** **

“Oh, sure! There’s another small box of tapes in that corner on the shelf, and a few more supplies under my bed.” Andi pursed her lips together. Had Amber been close to rejecting her before she cut her off? Was she just too nice to bring it up now? 

** **

Gradually, her thoughts dissolved and the two settled into more of a comfortable silence. Andi worked on a bracelet while Amber looked through her box full of tapes and old bracelets in one corner. A quiet melody wafted through the room, a playlist Andi knew they both liked. Occasionally they’d hum along, or sing along and Amber would glance back at her with this look, this purely happy, bright look Andi could hardly describe. But it made her face twist into a grin, a small burst of laughter bubbling up in her lungs. And after they’d settle into that same quiet, the one Andi liked.

** **

“Hey, Andi?”

** **

Andi looked up towards Amber. “Hm?” she hummed.

** **

“You asked me a question, so...can I ask you one?”

** **

Finally, it became clear the phrase ‘her heart stopped’ was more literal than metaphorical. Andi readied herself to hear the words, “Do you like me?” Readied herself to be let down ‘gently’ when it was more painful and slow, like the knot in her stomach. How it grew and grew until it was too much, too overwhelming. Like fragments of glass, or splinters pulled out from skin. How it was a little unbearable and hurt more than it should. 

** **

“The other day...you were avoiding me. Why?” 

** **

That was one thing Andi had not expected to hear. 

** **

“What?” Andi said, unsure of what she should say and what she _ could _say without giving herself away. 

** **

“Why were you avoiding me?” Amber was no longer facing away from her. She’d shuffled closer towards Andi and was looking through the few supplies under her bed. The second time she asked, it was louder, harsher. Andi sighed. An explanation was the least she owed her.

** **

"Uh, I mean, I wasn’t exactly, I-” she fumbled through her words- “I just, after our talk by the lockers it seemed like… and so, I wanted to give you space, If that makes sense?”

** **

“What, from you? I thought I was the one who had made things... so why would I—”

** **

“—No! It wasn’t you at all, it was me. I didn't want you to be uncomfortable, because it, it seemed like, like you were, and I actually _ did _ have to complete this project with Cyrus and Buffy, but suddenly we were at the Spoon and you were there and I felt horrible, cause you looked almost angry, or upset and— Amber?”

** **

Midway through the messy, incoherent ramble, Amber had gone completely silent. Andi only realised when she glanced up at her. Wordlessly, Andi got up from the edge of her bed to see what had stolen her attention. She only needed to take a few steps to see what Amber was looking at. 

** **

Placed on her lap, open to her most recent drawing, was the sketchbook and the bracelet Andi had made on the floor beside her. 

** **

Andi opened her mouth. Tried to form words. Her heartbeat was loud and taunting, and she had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop tears welling up. _ There _ was that slow pain. 

** **

“Oh...uh, you, you weren’t meant to see that…any of that.”

** **

“Why?” Immediately, Amber set aside the sketchbook and stood up to face her. All Andi wanted to do was look away. She bent down to pick it up, glanced at it with something that wasn’t quite disgust, or confusion. That look baffled Andi, because the expression Amber wore didn’t match with the rejection that was about to take place. Could it be pity?

** **

“Because…” 

** **

“This is amazing. You made me look, so beautiful—”

** **

“—You are beautiful.” she blurted out. Eyes wide, Andi took to picking at her nails, heat prickling at her cheeks. 

** **

“Can we sit?” asked Amber.

** **

They sat on opposite ends of Andi’s bed, feet swinging off its edge and from the corner of her eye Amber twirled and twisted her hair around her fingers, a faint blush colouring her face. She was nervous. That couldn’t be right, could it? Amber Kippen, who was straight, who was in love with Jonah, was blushing and nervously combing through her hair.

** **

With one sharp inhale, Amber shuffled closer.

** **

“This, this isn’t...Amber...what’s happening? You’re supposed to be, crying over Jonah—”

** **

“—Andi—”

** **

“—You were _ in love _ with him—”

** **

“And—”

** **

“—You wanted to be with—”

** **

Rather abruptly, both Amber’s hands were on her shoulders, easing Andi to face her way and stopping her train of thought entirely.

** **

“Andi! Listen, 'Kay? I...don’t want to be with Jonah. I don’t know if I was ever really in love with him, either.” Gently, she squeezed Andi’s shoulders, and her heart stuttered in her chest. Would she wake up now? Find out she’d been dreaming the whole time?

** **

“I do know that you make me feel...more than I’ve ever felt for anyone, ever. Like a fancy piece of artwork, or something.” Amber scoffed at herself, but quickly grew serious again. “It’s sort of scary, all these feelings.” her hands slid off Andi’s soulders, tapping at her knee now. If people were able to combust, Andi would have been long gone. 

** **

Another thing that set her heart rate skyrocketing was how she’d said “_These feelings”._ _Oh my god_. Amber felt the same. All this time she had felt the same and Andi hadn’t even noticed, didn’t think it would ever be possible. Now, it was more than possible, it was happening, unfolding right before her eyes, something she couldn’t quite fathom. 

** **

Andi nodded mutely, her voice low and scared, because she was, a little. “Very, very scary. But, we can work it out.” 

** **

Saying nothing at all, Amber’s actions did all the talking, from how she bit her lip as if trying not to smile to the way her pale green eyes were fixed on Andi’s. Eventually, she said, “I’m just so happy. And surprised. And confused. Why would someone like you even—”

** **

“—Not true, so don’t say it.” Andi nudged her, grinning. After all this time, when that small voice in her head told her to take her hand, she let it win. Taking Amber’s hand in her own, she interlaced their fingers, her grip firm, telling herself this was all real. “Honestly, I think you’re sort of perfect. That’s why I drew you. I wanted the centerpiece to be something meaningful I guess...and you mean a lot to me.”

** **

Amber’s head dropped to rest on her shoulder. “You mean a lot to me too.”

** **

Sitting there like that, leaning against each other and holding hands, Andi was at a loss for words. Nothing needed to be said either, for it seemed as though this private moment was too fragile for any more words. Time wasn’t a concept, just Amber’s palm against hers, fingers interlocked. Just her familiar, fresh scent and the faraway tinkle of forgotten music. Just perfection, in a few seconds, or minutes, or however long they stayed like that until—

** **

“You wanna watch a movie?”

** **

“Not a scary one?”

** **

“Not a scary one.”

** **

“We’ll need snacks.”

** **

“You are completely right.”

** **

*******

** **

Complete and utter elation coursed through Amber as she and Andi sneaked into the kitchen with hushed voices, stumbling feet and stifled giggles. Their hands still gripping one another. Amber couldn’t find it in her to let go, and nor could Andi, given away by her secure grip. The night felt almost...unreal, hazy. Like a faraway, forgotten dream she had suddenly remembered. Only, if this were the dream, Amber was certain she’d never have forgotten it in the first place. 

** **

With her non occupied hand, Andi reached up to grab a box of toaster tarts, nodding towards a packet of marshmallows for Amber to grab. Once her eyes had adjusted to the darkness, for just one moment, she drank in every aspect of Andi’s face. She took in the enchanting pair of almond brown eyes staring back at her, wide and sparkling with something similar to how she felt, the soft line of Andi’s jaw, her smooth, pale skin and Amber’s eyes fell to the faint outline of her lips, pulled up into a smile. God, what she would have done to kiss her right then and there. And she’d even began to take a careful step forward before stopping short. Would Andi want them to kiss, right here, right now? Sure, she (miraculously) felt the same way and maybe she _ did _want to kiss her, but— but before she could think about it anymore, Amber was being pulled back into the light of Andi’s room, out of the dark. Out of the maybe kiss that could’ve happened.

** **

“So…” Andi let go of Amber’s hand to pick up her laptop. “What do you wanna watch?” Eyes flitting between her and her lap. A lot like Amber, admitting her feelings did nothing to calm down the nerves.

** **

“I think you should pick, but...I suggest a Disney movie.” Her smile shifted into a smirk. “Of the non scary variety.”

** **

Andi bumped her shoulder, with a note of warning to it. “Oh shush.” she ducked her head, a light shade of pink colouring her cheeks and immediately Amber’s smile softened as she revelled in just how adorable the girl sitting next to her was. 

** **

Her heart was bursting in adoration. 

** **

“How about we watch _ WALL-E? _ I have the DVD and everything!” Beaming, Andi glanced at Amber, grin turning shy. “Only if you want to, of course. It’s one of my favourites.”

** **

After that, her heart had burst in adoration. At least, it could have done. 

** **

“Of course I want to Bambi. And also, who doesn’t love _ WALL-E?” _

** **

Not much more to be said, Andi got the DVD, Amber settling into her position on the bed under the soft, quilted blankets and gathering up the snacks they’d foraged from their quarter past ten kitchen raid. Andi sat down next to her, shifting as she got comfortable under the blankets. Between the warmth of their legs overlapping, Andi snuggled into her and pressed against her softly, Amber feel a little light headed at first. Sooner than she expected though, her heart began to beat its easy rhythm and watching _ WALL-E _ with Andi became less of an implausible dream and more of a cozy, warm reality.

** **

It wasn’t entirely clear whose eyes slowly closed first. Familiar images of Eve and WALL-E blurred slightly, just slightly, and Amber heard Andi mumble, “Ambs, you asleep yet?” her words slow and slurred. 

** **

“No…” She said, yawning.

** **

“I’m, I’m glad you came…” Andi said, voice so quiet Amber might have missed it. “I never thought you'd like me...the way you do...” 

** **

Amber was aware she was beginning to fall asleep too, Andi’s even breathing against her seeming further and further away. Unless she’d been dreaming after all, Amber knew she managed to whisper one thing before sleep overtook her. Maybe Andi hadn’t even heard.

** **

“It was never Jonah, Bambi, I realise that now. It was...it was you all along.”

** **

*******

** **

When Bex thought she heard rustling from the kitchen, and careful (but not careful enough) footsteps, she chose to ignore them, And now, it had been nearly an hour, and there was no noise at all. Hmm.

** **

“Hey, Bowie, you think I should check on them?” She elbowed him softly, glancing back in the direction of Andi’s room. 

** **

“Why?” He raised an eyebrow.

** **

“Because...it’s the motherly thing to do. Right?” she looked towards Bowie again, hoping he’d affirm whether it actually was one of those mother things. 

** **

He stood up, offering a hand , and giving Bex her answer. “It is most definitely the motherly thing to do. If you’re worried, I don’t think there’s much to worry about. Andi’s friend-”

** **

“-Amber-”

** **

“-Seems like she knows better now, or at least I hope she does.”

** **

Bex nodded, knuckle hovering over Andi’s door, and with one light touch it creaked open slightly. Upon poking her head in, she noted the dim glow of a lamp and packets strewn across the floor. Her lips twisted into a grin. What made her melt was the sight of Amber and Andi. The laptop balanced precariously atop them, Amber’s arms wrapped around Andi, who slumped into her side. _ Oh _. All that stress and the recurring looks sent Amber’s way during dinner made perfect sense now.

** **

“What? Why do you have one of those cute smiles on your face?” Bowie leaned against her shoulder, glancing into the room.

** **

“Don’t you see?” She said, voice lowered. 

** **

“See what?”

** **

Scoffing, Bex eased the door shut and turned on her heel. “She’ll let us know when she’s ready.”

** **

*******

** **

Sometimes, certain things were too good to be true. Certain days weren’t days at all, certain life altering scenarios were actually dreamed up half asleep on the car ride home. The dull but prominent ache of her body was quite real however, and the lack of feeling in her left arm. Groggily, Amber half opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling. Harsh light streamed in through the window, which wasn’t hers and— _ I’m not at my house. _

** **

Everything, all of last night's events, rushed back into her head, occupying every nook and cranny of her mind as she processed. Careful not to wake her, she slid out her arm from under Andi, who was still fast asleep. It hit Amber how close they had been, tangled together beneath the security of the blankets, dozing off to _WALL-E_. She reflected on that barely conversation they’d had before both their eyes slid shut. What she’d said. 

** **

“Amber…?” The grumble was low, still riddled with the remnants of sleep. An arm flung onto Amber’s stomach, hand wrapping round her side. “Stay,” Andi mumbled again, eyes closed.

** **

Even like this, practically asleep, Andi looked stunning. Amber let out an airy laugh, not wanting to showcase how her heart seized in her chest. “I’d love to, but— crap, I’m probably already late.” Her face screwed up as she flung off the blanket and grabbed her phone to check the time. 

** **

Yep. Already late. At this rate, Amber was bound to get fired, which she did _ not _ want. A hint of urgency in her step, Amber gathered her things and made her way to the bathroom to get ready. As soon as she stepped out of Andi’s room, yearning and desperation bubbled up inside her. She didn’t want to leave. And she was worried that maybe things would be awkward between them. Different. Not the different of yesterday, but a more complicated, solemn kind.

** **

She was just about to leave, bags in hand, when a voice stopped her in her tracks. 

** **

“Morning Amber! Leaving so soon?” 

** **

Amber turned round, embarrassed she couldn’t sneak out unnoticed. Nervously twisting a strand of hair around her finger, she smiled. “I have a shift at the Spoon I’m probably going to be late for, so…”

** **

Bex nodded. “Oh, but you can’t go on an empty stomach. Stay for five minutes and have a toaster tart?”

** **

“I thought me and Andi ate all of those.”

** **

Smirking, she opened a drawer in the living room cabinet. “Well, Andi doesn’t know about my secret stash.”

** **

“Wow, thank you.” Amber gave in, taking one out of the box. It wouldn’t be the absolute end of the world if she were late. 

** **

Within the minute or two it took to eat, no words were exchanged. Unease fell upon Amber, who wondered if this were some kind of test. She said a polite thank you and goodbye, picked up her bag and was reaching towards the door when Bex piped up.

** **

“Take care of her, ‘kay Amber?”

** **

She glanced back at her. “I...I will, Ms Mack.”

** **

“You can call me Bex. And...I think my daughter really likes you.”

** **

*******

** **

When Andi woke up and had the startling realisation Amber wasn’t next to her, she felt a little betrayed by her senses, and really confused. “_ I’m already late, late for work _—” 

** **

Crap. Had she already left?

** **

Without a moment to spare, Andi threw on the first thing she could find and grabbed the bracelet. Amber’s bracelet. It was funny to think about how much of a mess she might have looked, frantically searching for a pair of socks and rushing into the living room after hearing the front door slam to a close.

** **

“Morning Mom, did Amber just leave?” Andi pulled on a jacket and zipped it up to cover up her half dressed disaster look she was likely sporting today.

** **

“Yep, just now.” She leaned back on the couch holding a box of toaster tarts. There was the tiniest hint of smugness in her voice, leaving Andi to speculate if Bex knew what she thought she knew. 

** **

But all speculation was pushed away, in favour of fumbling to open the door and running outside down the porch, spotting a head of long, blonde hair about to turn a corner. Andi couldn’t contain her grin. Just in time.

** **

“Amber!”

** **

The girl made a three sixty spin on her heel, and surely enough, it was Amber. Fist clenched with the bracelet in her hand, Andi allowed herself to take a breath, half certain all the butterflies would eventually carry her off the ground. That same weightless feeling unravelled in her gut, just like last night when Amber had confessed. But, this time it was different. Andi wasn’t afraid.

** **

Both striding towards each other, Andi and Amber met somewhere in the middle on the pathway leading up to the house. Usually, sunny days in Shadyside were few and far between, but today was different. Today was bright, and Andi loved the way the rays of sun highlighted Amber’s features. Loved how she stared back at her, green eyes flecked grey and waiting, searching. _ God_, Andi felt breathless in the best way possible. _ She’s beautiful. _

** **

“I have—”

** **

“—I’m sorr—”

** **

Their words jumbled together as they talked over each other, and Andi tried her best to hold in her laughter, smirking at Amber. 

** **

“Wow, we’re...a mess, aren’t we? Like one of those awkward teen rom-coms kind of messes.”

** **

Amber chuckled, shifting her weight from one foot to the other (something she did when nervous.) 

** **

“Would it be so bad?”

** **

“I guess...the awkward part maybe. Why does it always have to be awkward?”

** **

Andi expected a teasing answer, or a bashful grin. What she didn’t expect was Amber to drop her playful expression, for it to turn pensive.

** **

“Maybe, ‘cause it’s new, and scary. Because...someone could get hurt.” She stared past Andi’s shoulder, then ducked her head and glanced at the ground, as if Amber couldn’t quite face her. 

** **

“Oh, Amber…” Without hesitating, Andi slid her hand into Amber’s and held tight. “I promise would _ never _ hurt you intentionally. Not ever. I...I really like you.”

** **

“Andi, I really like you too, and-” Amber took a step forward- “I know you would never do anything to hurt me, I’m not scared about that. I’m worried that, I’ll hurt you. We both know I don’t have the best track record.”

** **

“No no no_ , Stop _ . Amber, you aren’t just all the things you’ve ever done wrong, that’s not how it works. If you could just, see yourself the way I see you...well, you’d be like ‘wow, I’m pretty great’! Don’t worry about me, _ I’ll _ worry about me. And the fact you’re worried just shows you care. A lot.”

** **

Now, Amber no longer peered up at a bird flying past or stared at her feet, she gazed straight at Andi and squeezed her hand. “I really can’t argue with you, can I?” She sighed. “You’re a catch Andi Mack.”

** **

There came a certain point where it became impossible to keep her wide grin from bursting into a nervous giggle. 

** **

“And you caught me,” she said, warmth slowly spreading in her cheeks. 

** **

Amber raised an eyebrow. “I did?”

** **

Wordlessly, Andi dug into her pocket and retrieved the bracelet, opening her clenched fist to reveal it. “This...this is for you. If you want it to be.” Amber’s hand slipped out of her grasp.

** **

Surprise morphed into a flushed face and a wide smile. “Are you kidding? Of course I want it, us— the bracelet. There’s nothing more I’d want in the world right now, Bambi.”

** **

How surreal it all felt. Except, in actuality the realness of it all was just starting to sink in slowly. Very slowly. The thought that _ yes, this is completely real _ was something of a relief, with a hint of disbelief or doubt. But it was happening, and so better to let it happen. Better not to overthink it, which Andi tried not to do.

** **

Holding out her hand, she carefully wrapped the bracelet around Amber’s wrist. Her fingers brushed against her hand, something so small and subtle sending sparks up Andi’s fingers. Before, she would have flinched away, and now she wanted to laugh. Amber inspected the bracelet, beaming. And even after she dropped her arm to her side, their hands found each other once more. 

** **

“I am so, so late to work, so…”

** **

“Yeah, yeah you should probably go…” said Andi, who made no real effort to pull away, though felt a spike of guilt for indirectly getting Amber in trouble. It was so difficult, in her defence. They had gotten considerably closer (when had that happened?) and Amber made no effort to tear herself away from Andi’s gaze either. 

** **

In all honesty, the thought of doing so was ludicrous. Andi could have stayed like this forever.

** **

“Bambi, I—”

** **

“—I know.” She tried not to let the disappointment show as Amber pulled away. But, taking one glance at Andi’s expression (had it been that obvious?) she stopped short, waiting. This was it, Andi figured, the last opportunity to act. As much as she wanted to, to kiss Amber, she didn’t think that current moment was the right moment. Instead, she leaned forwards and wound her arms around Amber’s shoulders, hugged her tight.

** **

“Bye Amber,” she mumbled. 

** **

“Bye Andi.” Amber’s arms wrapped around her waist, after the temporary shock when Andi had surged forwards. 

** **

All over, she was bursting with warmth, heat prickling at all corners of her body. Hugging Amber, hugging her like_ this, _ feelings out in the open, was like the night before Christmas or a day you had been counting down on a calendar for months. Some small part of Andi had been waiting though, and now it was happening and better than anything she had pictured. 

** **

One of them inevitably loosened their grip, until Andi only had one hand resting on Amber’s shoulder. Sure that this prolonged goodbye was at its end, Amber was midway through raising a hand when without thinking at all, Andi pressed a kiss to Amber’s cheek. 

** **

She pulled away from Amber entirely, hand slipping off her shoulder and tried to form words, an apology maybe, but only managed to say, “Um... have fun at work!”

** **

Pure shock blossomed into a timid smile, and that was enough. Slowly, Andi began to back up towards her house, smile so wide her cheeks ache and Amber waved, turning round. From her porch, Andi watched as she walked down and turned the corner. Just before her figure was obscured by the thick hedges lining the yards, she saw her glance back, lips upturned. 

** **

Only minutes after Amber had left, did Andi spin round and reach for the door. Opening it, and stepping inside was like coming down from a fever dream, or a roller coaster that felt like flying. Mainly because of how her Mom and Dad stared at her, sharing the same, smug look. 

** **

“So…” Bowie began. 

** **

Bex sat up, throwing the newspaper she probably wasn’t reading to begin with, aside. “You and Amber…”

** **

Incredulous, Andi scoffed. “Nope, I am not talking about this with you guys right now.” Shrugging off her jacket, she veered towards her room.

** **

“Tell us when you’re ready!” Bex called after, voice becoming muffled when Andi closed her door. 

** **

Room cluttered after the sleepover, Andi began to clear things away, picking up empty packets and putting back some of her art supplies. She was in the midst of neatening up her bed when she found it. Between the blankets, Amber’s hoodie was scrunched up into a ball. 

** **

*******

** **

Thankfully, because Amber had reluctantly agreed to do the extra shift, her boss had been a little more forgiving. That was a big relief. But she doubted she could count all the drinks she’d spilled and orders messed up on one hand. During those long four hours all Amber could think about was Andi’s hand in hers, Andi leaning in to hug her, Andi’s soft murmur as they held each other, Andi’s lips pressed against her cheek...All Amber was capable of thinking about was her. 

** **

Not long after getting back from her shift, Amber emptied her bags and realised her black hoodie had gone missing. Clearly, she’d left it at Andi’s, which...she didn’t mind. Amber came to the conclusion that she wouldn’t mention it so Andi would have to keep it, as a discreet thank you for the bracelet. 

** **

Hands tracing over the present wrapped around her wrist and smiling to herself, when TJ strolled into the room she paid no mind to him. 

** **

“What’s that?” Without having to turn around, Amber already knew what he was referring to. 

** **

“A bracelet, duh.”

** **

He sat down on her bed, kicked his legs up. “I’m not an idiot, like, I don’t recognise it. Is it new?”

** **

“Andi made it for me,” slipped out Amber, her tone too smug and smile too wide, and instantly wishing to take back the words and remedy the irreversible damage done. 

** **

“Ohhh, Andi, huh?” TJ’s sly grin turned wicked. “I _ knew it_, I was right all along you are _ whipped _for her— oh my god. Are you two a thing now—”

** **

“Thelonious Jagger, if you don’t zip it—”

** **

“—_ Amber, _ you know the rule, don’t—”

** **

“—Thelonious.”

** **

TJ groaned, flopping onto Amber’s bed. She laughed.

** **

“Yes, we’re a thing, I think. Now get out of my room.”

** **

Despite his complaining, he did leave, which Amber was thankful for. She needed time to think, to process without all the background noise, and figure out the perfect way to word a “Will you go on a date with me?” text. 

** **

*******

** **

** _17:34_ **

** **

**Amber:** heyyyyyyy

** **

**Andi:** heyyyyyyyy

** **

**Amber:** so...I was wondering

** **

**Andi:** yes

** **

**Amber:** omg u don’t even know what im about to ask, silly

** **

**Andi:** i trust u, so im 100% sure agreeing is the right answer 

** **

**Amber:** do u wanna rob a bank?

**Amber:** kidding!! Obvs!

**Amber:** my REAL question is, do u wanna go on a date?

** **

** Andi:**YES

**Andi:** yes i would like that

** **

**Amber: **where should we go? Movies?? Canoeing???

** **

**Andi:** not canoeing. Don’t think im ready for that again

**Andi:** oooh there’s this art gallery i want to go to :)

** **

**Amber:** could we grab lunch after?

** **

**Andi:** totally. Can’t wait for our date :)

** **

**Amber:** bambi, ur adorable, u know that?

**Amber:** and same ♥️♥️♥️

** **

**Andi:** ♥️♥️♥️

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, I 'd really appreciate it if you left a comment/kudos. I'm really proud of this and can't wait to see what people think of it!
> 
> Songs listened to religiously while writing this fic:
> 
> Shades Of Blue - Ashton Edminster  
I Like Me Better - Lauv  
She - dodie 
> 
> (follow me on Tumblr: ambi-tyrus-stan)


End file.
